Little Murmers
by Clockwork mind
Summary: Billy is the youngest Royal mage in a world where magic and wizards are known to be true. Wizards are rare, billy has never met another of his kind but having one in the royal court brings honor to the kingdom. Billy becomes isolated and withdrawn when no one treats him as his equal. Billy meets and is drawn irrevocably to a blond haired boy named Theodore. R
1. Chapter 1

Little Murmurs

The sun rose past the mountain, piercing the sky with golden light. Bursting though the window and casting a kaleidoscope of light onto Billy's face, he squints his eyes not daring to turn his face away from the morning come. Billy had laid in bed for long enough, a chance of sleep long gone as his mind wondered though days past.

The summer afforded him the comfort of sleeping with no more than what modesty requires, giving the pleasure of the sun warming his bare chest. He walked out to the balcony, into the sunlight to observe the new day. Thinking: "What will this day have to offer? He placed his hand over his soft heart- wishing for something he dare not speak.

"Fly!" he whispered to him self, blue magic sparked from his tongue and he took to the sky as easily as the sparrows. Lifting up into the blue sky leaving his place of rest behind. Of all the worldly comforts allotted to him, Billy wished to be left alone but he dare not say the words, for fear of the curse he would inflict.

Flying far above the world, which his Father ruled, higher than anyone would suspect more from his shadow than that of a bird flying overhead. He viewed the world with his human eyes, where everything becomes unknowable in the distance.

"Sight" he commands, and his vision becomes clearer than any telescope would allow. The moment before the day beings in the minds of men below, the sun greats a peaceful world, even the cobblestone is fresh with the exit of night.

"Hearing" The music of the morning came to him as simply as an eternal orchestra waiting for the cue. The birds singing the rustle of early morning mutes, musing the movement of the days as he, himself, performs in unison with these men.

A crash though the trees caught his attention, off beyond the border of the city a spray of birds, their song turning into cries agents their disturbance, caught the edge of his sight and hearing.

"Focus" he wished to know the unusual event. He peered in close, closing off the rest of the world. A beast burst though the trees after the birds, a demonic sized bat following the birds up into the heaven. Continuing its melodic beat even when the birds brake away.

Such a curious creature drawing in Billy's imagination towards a horrible wonder; what sort of hideous beast could sing with such simple activity?

Billy started to fly towards the mystery presented, till he was disturbed by a call: "Prince Kaplan!" The wind came "Price Kaplan!"

"Normalize" silence came, nothing but the breeze from the deep blue sky greeted his senesces. A moment of silence caught his thoughts.

"Teleport Home, balcony." A flash of blue light wiped him out of existence. The sun shone down onto the town below. The first few people left their home to greet the day and meet its challenges.


	2. Chapter 2

Changed a few little things in the plot to give my self a little creative freedom. Billy is no longer a price but dose have a role to play in the royal court. will edit summery when I figure out how to.

If anyone is able to identify the original inspiration cookies for your winningness. The rest of the story will probably diverge drastically - writers privilege, woot!

-

Ch 2

"Sir Kaplan!" Sebastian called, "That boy is going to be the death of me… What will I tell Madam Kaplan?" hands clasped behind his back shaking his head. "Irresponsible child!"

A blue flash burned his eyes and Sebastian staggered back and fell onto his rear "Sir Kaplan! I hope you didn't forget today's formal rehearsals." He murmured a profanity under his breath. Billy only caught the sound of his name mashed amongst the mumbling.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on being gone long" Billy replied, giving Sebastian a hand to help him off the stone floor.

The white searing shadow slowly faded from Sebastian's eyes and Billy came into focus. "What where you doing out in such an undignified fashion? Put some cloths on child!"

Sebastian looked ridiculous trying to command Billy from flat on his ass, his coat disheveled and his hat falling off taking his wig with it. Billy rolled his eyes and looked out over the city. He had to tear him self away from his little thoughts drawing him away into the morning sky. But the day has taken over and the quiet morning he craves is long gone. Billy walked into his wardrobe and Sebastian bustled after him, no doubt to tell him what to ware.

Billy followed Sebastian down to the dining hall. His mother and father where already sitting down waiting for him and his twin younger brothers to arrive.

"Good morning dear," Lady Kaplan got up to greet her son, "Will you be joining us for breakfast?" She started to fuss with the folds in his collar.

"No, the King wants us to finish dress rehearsals early." Billy winced as his mother rubbed his nose. "Mother!" He complained. She finished by brushing off imaginary dirt off Billy's shoulders.

"William, I'm so proud of you, Grand Wizard of the Royal Court at such a young age!"

"Its not that big of a deal, I'm just filling an empty seat and I don't really know what I'm doing. There's no elder wizard to train me and hasn't been one for almost half a century."

"You shouldn't sell your shelf short, you're a powerful wizard. There's no denying that." She said as a matter of fact. "There hasn't been a wizard of your caliber for eons, what you lack in finesse you make up in raw ability. No wizard has ever been able to command the Mother Goddess with just his words"

Billy started to tune her out; they didn't quite understand the burden his magic was. He had to be careful about what he said, watch what words he spoke. His magic was unpredictable to say the very lest. He could never be certain whether a phrase would activate his magic or not.

"You've come a long way sense the magical mishaps" Madam Kaplan said as if she was reading his mind. "It was adorable when you tried to get the chair for me and it would shoot half way across the room before you could get to the dining table."

"Mother," Billy clenched up a bit remembering some of the scarier mishaps "you forget I nearly ran my self over a couple of times trying to figure out why it would only work half the time"

"You've gave me such a fright, but thankfully you never broken anything"

Billy shifted and his eyes drifted away from anything in the present. He never told her about the few times he bloodied him self moving stone with his magic. His magic has saved his life on a number of occasions, and endangered. The worst was the pain before he could conger up the will to live and the magic would heal him. His mother didn't need to worry about him like that.

"You'll do just fine" she kissed him on the forehead

"I better get going"

"Are you going to eat before you leave?"

"I'll take a plate and eat it on my trip" Madam Kaplan had already started putting a dish together and Sebastian tended to her insuring request.

These simple moments are treasures. His mother doting over him, bickering with Sebastian, his father contemplating over documents and his twin brothers playing games they shouldn't be playing.

"Boys, Get out form under the table!" Lady Kaplan suddenly shrieked at her twin sons. Billy couldn't help but laugh a little bit under his breath. The boys popped out from under the table, Billy thought it amazing that his mother was able to spot their mischief. The tablecloth nearly touched the floor and the boys had to lift it over their heads as if they are getting ready to put on a play and the table was the stage.

"William will be gone for the day so say good bye to your brother"

"Bye William."

"Where's he going?" the shyer of the two asked.

"William has to meet with the King, he will be joining him for breakfast so we will be eating with out him"

The shyer of the twins came up to Billy and held his hand out "Give this to the king, maybe he'll like it" He opened his hand and dumped a small creature into Billy's open palm.

"Where did you get this little guy?"

"um…"

"Darling, put that beast back in the yard," Lady Kaplan interrupted her youngest son. "Dragon bugs won't do well inside"

"Oh, sorry, Andrew threw a rock at it to get it off the wall I thought the king would know how to take care of it."

The little bug looked injured, Billy could tell its life energy was waning.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure its feeling better and put it back in the garden where it can be free."

"Thank you."

"Alright, go eat your breakfast," she shooed the little one back to the table "William your best to get along quickly, you don't want to make the King wait."

Billy set out with Sebastian on his tail. He took a detour into the garden to let the critter go, Sebastian gave a little "Herumpff" in Billy's wake. He placed the Dragon bug on a plant and whispered "Heal" A little blue spark merged with the bug and it bounced off the plant and took flight immediately. Zig-zagging in a confused little burst for a moment and righted it self off to a tree, flying high up into the air until Billy couldn't see it anymore.

"Sir Kaplan" Sebastian called after him. Billy tore his eyes away from the spot the bug disappeared and headed on with his duties.


End file.
